


Worth it

by LarryStyle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Lust, M/M, Mickey is only 2 years older than Ian, Smut, Unexpected Sex, even though it doesn’t pronounce it, mickey is Fiona’s boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStyle/pseuds/LarryStyle
Summary: Ian knows he shouldn’t lust after his sisters boyfriend (Mickey) but he can’t help itOrRemember when Fiona’s boyfriends brother fingered her on the train? Kind of like that but Ian and Mickey at the kitchen table





	1. Chapter 1

When Fiona brought back her new boyfriend, Mickey Milkovich everyone was surprised she had finally settled down with a guy that she had apparently been dating for 2 months that know one knew about “I wanted to make sure he was the real deal” she had said to her siblings and Kev and vee (of course)

Everyone gave her reassuring smiles telling her they were happy for her they teased her and they all laughed lip and Ian where definitely surprised, their sister could keep a relationship for more than 5 minuets but they where happy for her none the less 

Ian was happy for her, really he was... well he wasn’t really but nobody needed to know that, in reality Ian was jealous... Mickey Milkovich, south side thug who was really a massive sweetheart and don’t forget how gorgeous he is with his baby blues and his jet black hair with his FUCK U-UP knuckle tattoos on his slim manly fingers that drove Ian insane 'oh the endless opportunity’s of what he could do with them fingers' skimmed his mind 'no stop it this is your sisters STRAIGHT boyfriend'

“Hey man, what’s up?”

'Shit it was Mickey'   
“Hey” Ian gave a polite smile and nodded  
'Yep that’s it, he’s got to have this boy'

Ian had a plan... well not really a plan per se well if you consider seducing your sisters boyfriend a plan then... sure it’s a plan

 

——————————-

Ian walked down the stairs in nothing but a pear of boxer shorts he scratched his messy hair and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

What he didn’t expect to see was Mickey sat on the kitchen counter top flipping banana pancakes wearing nothing but a pair of football like shorts 

Damn he looked good Mickey lacked in hight but made up for it with muscle his hair was kind of curled after having what looked like a shower, well Ian guessed since his hair was wet and he looked cleaner than usual.

“You want some pancakes”

Ian was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up and walked into the kitchen to get some juice 

“Umm sure yeah” he coughed not taking his eye of Mickey who fortunately wasn’t looking back otherwise he would think Ian was a fucking creep

“Okay make some your self” He snarked back, amused as he hopped off the counter top with his plate of pancakes and smirked at Ian 

“Dickhead” Ian mumbled ready to get the pancake batter

“What was that?” Mickey walked up to Ian and placed his plate down Ian gulped and Mickey smirked back and poked him in the ribs

“Huh?” He did it again and Ian doubled over laughing as Mickey kept poking him

Ian wrapped his arms around mickeys neck and they both wrestled with each other laughing 

A cough interrupted the boys and they stopped abruptly smiles still on their faces 

“I see you two have become... close” Fiona giggled as Mickey got up off the floor to give Fiona a quick peck

Ian scowled, his face turning vicious at the affection Mickey showed towards his sister before he got up and stomped up the stairs like a 5 year old having a tantrum (god he was pathetic)

He went to sleep to the sound of Fiona’s giggling and slept the rest of the day (probably a shitty idea as he was awake all night)

————————————————-

Ian didn’t leave his room for hours but when he did he went down stairs for a drink he was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and no t-shirt 

The whole house was quite and that was unusual in the Gallagher house, as he stepped down the last two steps he felt eyes on him he looked up to the kitchen table and saw mickeys eyes flick down to his own lap 

“You okay man you where in a pretty shitty mood last time we saw you it confused the fuck out of fi” Mickey still was looking at his lap as if it was the most interesting thing in the world 

Ian shrugged back and sat next to Mickey a bit too close for comfort but Mickey didn’t complain so Ian didn’t move 

Ian turned his chair a bit to get a closer look at Mickey he stared until mickeys eyes met with his

Mickeys eyes flicked from Ian’s eyes to his lips and Ian thought it was now or never

He sat back in his chair and brought his fingers to his lips and sucked until they where covered in saliva he could hear Mickey audibly gulp and Ian looked down at the semi Mickey was sporting and he knew for definite Mickey wanted this just as much as he did

He slowly moved his hand down to the front of mickeys football shorts and pulled them down slightly so Ian could reach his freckled hand inside 

Mickey slid down a bit on the chair so his ass was hanging of the edge

Ian was taking his sweet little time and Mickey was getting impatient so he grabbed ians wrist and paced his own fingers over Ian’s and guided them to his asshole 

Ian took the hint and pushed his index finger in 

Mickey twitched in pain as there wasn’t much lube but it was soon followed by pleasure 

“You okay?” Ian asked timidly trying not to hurt the other

Mickey nodded his head quickly and Ian curled his finger brushing against the other mans prostate 

Mickeys head fell back and his eyes shut as a moan grumbled from his throat 

“more” Mickey whispered huskily

Ian smiled and slid his hand out adding more saliva to two of his fingers and moaned around the two digits before sliding both his index finger and middle finger into mickeys hole stretching it 

Ian pulled them out almost completely before pushing them in forcibly causing Mickey to jump up slightly and grab hold of Ian’s arm and squeeze as more moans escaped his plump pink lips

Tears gathered at the corner of mickeys eyes as Ian kept repeating the action occasionally curling his fingers

Ian got up to three fingers when Mickey felt his balls tightening

Ian watched mickeys face with his mouth hung open as the others boys face twisted and went bright red 

His orgasm was close, without warning Ian grabbed onto mickeys dick with his other hand and jerked him off until Mickey released 

Just as mickey was coming down from his high they heard keys in the lock 

Mickey jumped up pulling his shorts over his softening dick and walked over to the kitchen shakily his face still bright red

Suddenly the house filled with noise as Ian’s siblings including Fiona entered the house 

“Hey what you been up to today” she aimed at both of them 

“Nothing” they said back in union and they shyly stared at each other before Ian escaped up the stairs and Mickey watched him leave looking guilty but he knew that wasn’t the last time this was happening


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mickeys point of view of his feelings towards Ian

Mickey has been dating Fiona for about two months now and even though it’s not been long they have a special connection he thinks he could love her ... if it wasn’t from the boring sex, well not boring per se just ... disgusting 

Mickey knows he shouldn’t think that, pussy is meant to be amazing and although it doesn’t feel that bad it doesn’t turn him on the slightest bit 

He’d never admit this but he usually has to think of something 'different' when having sex with Fiona or any girl for that matter, maybe someone with large hands, six pack, short hair maybe some stubble...he needs to stop he’s not gay

Obviously he’s not gay, mickey can admit Fiona is pretty, gorgeous in fact he can’t be gay if he finds girl pretty... right?

All of that changes when Mickey meets his girlfriends siblings, well one sibling that is 

—————————————

“Mickey this is lip and Carl and Liam my brothers and that’s Debbie my little sister” Fiona waves her hands towards the four people “that’s kev and v our neighbors” kev and V politely smile and kev sends him a cheeky wink that makes Mickey smirk a little 

“And that’s my brother Ian”

Mickey looks in the direction Fiona points and sees a boy not much younger than him self standing there he was wearing grey sweatpants with a black to tight t-shirt that showed of his bulging muscles and abs just right his hair was a mess but it looked so hot 'no it didn’t' mickey mentally dismissed his thoughts

Mickey realised he was staring and decided to stop before he started drooling

“Hey man what’s up” 

Ian raised his eyebrows at Mickey then reached his hand out to shake his hand 

“Hey” ian gave a shy smile and that was the end of the conversation 

That’s when everything happened mickey had a constant feeling of lust towards the fiery haired boy that he couldn’t shake 

———————————-

Mickey had finally found the courage to talk to Ian even if it had been in sarcastic and witty comments he still did it and he counted it as a win

“You want some pancakes?” Mickey had asked when he saw the sleepy but admittedly beautiful boy walk down the stairs wearing nothing but boxer shorts

“Um sure yeah”

“Okay make some for yourself” 

And that’s when the playful wrestling happened and Mickey could honestly say he hadn’t had so much fun in a very long time his cheeks hurt from laughing 

But then Fiona rudely ruined their evening everything changed Ian was in a pissy mood for the rest of the day and no body saw him leave his room for two days apart from to take a piss and get food and water and it confused the fuck out of Mickey 

When Ian had finally re-appeared out of his room it was just him and Mickey alone in the Gallagher house

It was awkward at first he would never tell anybody but he kind of missed the red headed boy he was a lot better to be around compared to his asshole of a brother lip 

The sexual tension could be felt from a mile away and Mickey had to forcibly keep his eyes on his lap so he wouldn’t look like a creep staring at the gorgeous boy infront of him 

Mickey didn’t even realise when Ian had sat next to him one minute he was in the kitchen and the next he had his hands reaching down mickeys shorts 

Mickeys breath got caught in his throat, half of him knew he shouldn’t be doing this he thought he was straight but the other half was getting impatient Mickey realised Ian was being hesitant and he needed to show he wanted this as much as Ian and before his mind could realise his actions he was pulling Ian’s fingers to his asshole 

When Ian first but his finger inside of Mickey he felt like he couldn’t breath, it was different and it slightly burned from the lack of lube but 'holy fuck did it feel good'

Mickey couldn’t stop the noise coming out of his mouth he even had to grab hold of Ian’s arm for support 

When Ian bent his fingers Mickey was gone Ian had hit something inside him that couldn’t even be compared to sex with a chick

Mickey felt his balls tightening and when Ian’s hand was on his dick he was done 

They had just finished when they heard everyone else come home and Mickey shit himself he pulled his shorts over his softening dick and went to the kitchen hoping he didn’t look like he had just been fingered in the ass by his girlfriends brother 

He couldn’t help but send shy glances towards Ian and he didn’t blame him when he escaped back upstairs but not before giving Mickey a reassuring smile

'Boy Mickey was definitely doing that again... maybe even go all the way next time'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still thinking of a way to end since a few people have asked for an ending you will just have to wait though... sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know if I should carry this on where Fiona finds out or whatever you Decide


End file.
